


Stolen Time

by Red_Rabid_Rose



Series: The Adventures of Idiots in Love [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Barry Allen, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt Barry Allen, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, canon - what canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rabid_Rose/pseuds/Red_Rabid_Rose
Summary: Canon till the beginning of season three.What if Mick had died instead of Snart.A few months after the destruction of the Oculus, and Mick's death, Leonard Snart could be found nursing a beer, alone, in the dark corner of Saints and Sinners. From then on, Leonard promised himself no more hero business. No more. He'd already lost Mick to it; he wouldn't let anyone else he loved be lost to it.  That’s when Barry Allen AKA, the Scarlet Speedster himself, walk into the bar, and back into his life.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: The Adventures of Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. A World so Cold

> _"What kind of world do we live in  
When love is divided by hate  
Losing control of our feeling  
We all must be dreaming this life away  
In a world so cold"_
> 
> \- World so Cold by 12 Stones

A few months after the destruction of the Oculus, Leonard Snart could be found nursing a beer, alone, in the dark corner of Saints and Sinners. After Mick’s death, he helped the team, "_The Legends_" , stop Savage. From then on as far as he was concerned, people were far more trouble than they were worth and he wanted nothing to do with anyone. He had been home for a few months and hadn't touched the base where Lisa was, no matter how much she called and texted him. How could he? No one would understand what happened on that fucking time-ship. Even if he could find a way to explain it that would admitting he let Mick die, when it should have been him. 

Mick, that bastard, had knocked Len out cold, and took his place on the chopping block. Len still remembered waking up in the med bay of the Waverider, with Sara waiting by his side with a sad and painful expression. He nearly killed Hunter after Sara told him. Len had to be physically restrained after he started punching Hunter, one landed squarely on his face and left Hunter nursing a black eye. He quit the team after they had finished up with Savage, avenging Mick in some shape or another but, it still left Len alone and partner-less.

From then on, Leonard promised himself no more hero business. No more. He'd already lost Mick to it; he wouldn't let anyone else he loved be lost to it. That’s when Barry Allen AKA, the Scarlet Speedster himself, walk into the bar.

* * *

  
  
Barry made his way into the bar, keeping his head down, trying and failing, hard not to look like he was snooping. He had heard from Sara that Len was back in town and had left the Legends team. She had also told about what happen to Mick. Barry felt guilty over Mick's death, as he felt he pushed Snart to be better, to be a good person. Like most things that had happened recently, it had come back to haunt him. With what happen with Zoom, and Iris still blaming him for Eddie's death. He thought he could offer some distraction for both him and Snart. It’s just a heist. Barry mentally remined himself. Just asking for his help. Only for help.

Over the past few years, Barry had been nursing a small crush on the good Captain ever since that night on the train. The teasing remarks, that fucking smirk, the parka and mix it together with an extremely hot guy, poor Barry's bisexual heart couldn't deal with it. But Barry, knew there was too much at stake for any of that, and could he really let himself feel happy at the moment. When he had gotten not just himself, but everyone it a giant mess. Flashpoint's effects where still coming to light. And with his friends not really talking to him and Killer frost making herself known, this hadn't been the best week.  
Finally spotting Snart hiding in the shadows, Barry made his way over to the bar, about to ask the elderly man tending it if he’d seen Snart.. As he walked, he noticed the booth.  
The other patrons of the bar watching him, but Barry kept looking towards Snart.

Barry took this time to really get a good look at Snart. He looked, and let's be honest here, like shit. his normal well put tighter self was replaced with someone who hadn't really cared what he wore that day. His signature parka lay next to him crumpled like a discarded piece of paper. His cold gun lay on the table, out in the open for all to see._ A warning,_ Barry thought. It was clear Snart didn't want to talked to anyone.

Taking a deep breath, Barry slid himself into the seat opposite to Snart.

  
"Evening."

* * *

  
"You need to work on your stealth there, Scarlett," Snart whispered with an amused smirk, noting the small blush that appeared on the kid's face. It was times like this Barry reminded him of an innocent and somewhat annoying puppy who always sort him out whenever he need help. Weighed his options out in front of him. He could A) Hear the Kid out or B) Leave and find another bar to drink in. He reached for is gun, and started to move towards the end of the booth, Snart had made up his mind.  
As if Barry could sense Snart's thought presences, he shot his hand out to grab Snart's wrist, stopping him from reaching his gun. Snart shot him an icy stare, but Barry didn't care, he just started talking. "I need your help."  
"I gathered" Snart, replied coolly. "Not interested."

  
"Hear me out at least," Barry practically begged, a hurt expression falling over his face. "Please." Barry added, after Snart didn't reply.   
Snart knew that Sara had told the kid about Mick, he even tried to come up to Snart beforehand, but Snart was giving everyone the cold shoulder, so no luck. Snart had been drink for the last few hours and was just buzzed enough to tell him where to shove it. But when he looked into Barry's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to tell the kid no. Desperation was written all over his face, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Snart took a second to look over the speedster. His normally perfect hair was a rat's mess, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't eaten any in months. Something must be really off if it left the Kid like this, and if Snart admitted he cared for the Kid he would have been worried. He let out a long sigh, and rolled his eyes. HE couldn't say no, when the kid was clinging to his arm as if he was a lifesaver and he was in the middle of the ocean. And the way the Kid looked like a small puppy that had just been kicked. It made him feel like an asshole who was about to walk away from a wounded stray. So, Snart decide to bite the bullet and pay for it later.

  
"Buy me a round, and I'm all ears."

A small flicker of hope returned back into Barry's eyes as Snart sat back down, he was so excited he forget he was still holding Snart's wrist. Snart glanced down at their hands then back up to Barry's face, only then did he noticed and let go. A familiar blush started to form on his face. "If you're done holding my wrist there, Scarlet.", Barry blushed even harder, "I'm waiting to hear you're pitch, you must really be desperate if you're coming to me." Snart let out a small smirk, which was one especially reserved for the Flash, appear on his face.

And after round of beers later, Snart was happily buzzed to hear the Kid out.


	2. Mr Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

> _"Sandman, I'm so alone_  
_Don't have nobody to call my own_  
_Please turn on your magic beam_  
_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream"_  
\- Covered By SYML

  
“Long story or short story.” Barry asked, watching Snart gulp down the beer, Barry had bought him. Snart put the bottle down and looked Barry dead in the face. “Short, if you please,” he pushed himself back, so he was now lounging in the booth, “Give me a teaser, make me interested, kid.” Snart, smirked causing Barry to fight back a blush.

“Well, to summarize.” Barry took a deep breath. “An evil speedster god, from my future is going to kill Iris in a few days. The God,-thing is followed by a cult that makes Metas..” Barry hoped he hadn’t said everything to fast, it tenanted to happen when he became too nervous or excited. Barry thought back to the time he tried to come out to the team as bi, and had accidentally said it at superspeed.

Snart blinked. And blinked again. His face went through several phases of confusion, before going back to his typical calculating expression.

“hmmm”, Snart hummed, in mockery of a thinking tone. “No dice, kid. See I don’t do favors or any “_hero_” stuff anymore.” Snart swigged back some more beer.  
  
Barry’s face fell. _This-this couldn’t be happing_, he panicked. “Please, Snart. I’ll do anything. I don’t know how to break into ARGUS, I—” Snart nearly choked on his beer. He held up his hand, making Barry stop mid-sentence.

“Hold it Kid,” Snart started, he looked incredulous. “Are my ears going? Or did the hero of central city, the Golden Boy himself, ask me to break into ARGUS” Snart let a small laugh, as he leaned forwards, propping his elbows on the table, and looked at Barry, intrigued.

“Yes, we need a weapon that they have.” Barry explained. 

“Can’t you ask?”

“I did, they said no.” Barry eyes filled with guilt as he remembered his conversation with Lyra.

Snart started smirking again. “My, my, my Barry,” he started teasing, “Are you that desperate?” 

“Yes.”  
  
“What you working with?”

“You’re helping?” Barry lit up.

“I’m listening, but I need to know what I might, be involved in” Barry got his phone out and started scrolling through the info dump Cisco had given him about ARGUS. Snart leaned, ever so slightly forwards peering down at Barry’s phone. 

“What we need is something they have in the most highly secured vaults in the world.” Barry started to explain. “It’s the only thing that can stop Him. We need to get past everything without being detected.” Barry felt his guilt rise, at the mention of Savitor. “give me a minute” Barry screwed up his face in contraction as he tried to find the right file.

Len took this time to really focus on Barry’s face. He had change since he last saw him. His “go lucky” attitude was gone, leaving what looked like sadness, remorse and possibly guilt. Something big had happened to the kid. 

“Ah” Barry had found the specks and without realizing it, he moved closer to Snart, which only left a few inches between them. 

Barry looked up at him, forcing a small smile, he quipped, “Do you think you can break into a Montgomery 3000. They can only be unlocked by a voice-recognition system necessitating three different pass-codes from three different people. Oh, and as if that weren't already enough, the thing costs $10 million to build.” Barry looks at Snart, with a small cocky smile.

“Think you can handle that, Snart?”

Len grinned a toothy grin, "Oh, don't tease me kid. You'll regret it one day" He replied, enjoying the bright red blush that fell over the kid’s face. “I’m in. The Flash, a thief. My kind of mission. But I have one condition. My rules."

Barry face lit up with the first real smile he’d given in a while. A small flicker of hope started to return to him. “That’s great,” he replied. “And, fine your rules.” Finally, something good. Barry thought. Maybe this will really work. Maybe he could undo some of his screw ups.

“Do you think you could come down the the lab now? It’s just we don’t have long.” 

“What’s the rush kid? Scared your evil speedster might show up?” Snart teased, playfully. Excepting their usual back and forth from the kid. But Barry paled at that he fidgeted around in his seat, before breaking eye contact, and proceeded to stare at one of the empty bottles of beer. Snart frowned, he had only meant to tease the kid, he didn't think he could hurt him. _But,_ Snart thought bitterly, _You hurt everyone around you, everyone you hold close gets hurt. Why would the kid be any different?_

“It’s a long story, but…Savitor is going to kill Iris in 23 days.” 

_Ah_, Snart thought sourly,_ It’s all for the girlfriend then_. Well, if Snart wanted to off himself into an early grave, a heist with the scarlet speedster did sound like promising why to go. _And_, a tiny voice whispered in the back of his head thought, _at least he could help the kid, one last time._

“Alright kid, know anyone who could give me a lift?”

* * *

  
**FLASHBACK**

_Barry and the team watched in awe as the Waverider landed in front of them, he was so excited to see the team. He remembered Sara telling him that Rory and Snart where helping out, while still criminals here and there, they where actually doing something good and, dare he say heroic._

_Barry knew Snart had it in him. He had been so happy when Sara had told him about Snart talking her down from killing the Professor (Side not: he was shocked when he heard the story, be no less happy for his friend). He couldn't wait to tell Len how proud he was of him. Barry couldn't stop himself from smiling, as the ship doors opened._

_He watched the team stroll out, he saw some new faces but was confused as he only saw Rory leave the ship. The teams greeted each other and welcomed into Star Labs, Barry moved away from the larger group, as he’d just spotted Sara and made his way over to her._

_“Hey, Captain” He said cheerly as he walked over to her, Sara faced him and gave a fond smile. _

_“Barry Allen, long time no see, ay?” They hugged. Barry and Sara, had started some what of a friendship over the past years before she was recruited to the "Legends". They had bonded over a shared secret love of musicals, excellent karaoke skills and on some rare occasions became each others wingmen for the night._

_“Yeah, we really do need catch up, did you hear about Oliver? He’s the Mayor of Star City now.” Sara gave a loud laugh. She ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully._

_“You’re kidding right. Damn, I have been away long time.” Sara thought out loud. She seemed to get lost in her lost for a moment. So, Barry looked around once more, trying to see if Snart had left the ship yet. When he couldn’t see him, he turned back to Sara and pulled her out of her thoughts by asking:_

_“Is Snart on the ship, I haven’t seen him yet?” Sara’s face fell, she looked confused for a second before something dawned on her. _

_“No one told?” She asked at a whisper, it was Barry’s turn to look confused. But, she gently reached out for Barry's shoulder and looked at him with deeply grave expression. Sara continued:_

_“Barry, I don't know how to tell you this, but Leonard died. Nearly a year ago now. I’m sorry, I thought we told.” _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert evil laughter here*
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos's and comments, you're all so nice. *blushes*
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors.)
> 
> Love   
-Red

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to say I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes made in this fic. I will most likely end up editing this chapter at some point. I really wanted to post this before I lost the nerve. This is something I've wanted to write for a while now, and I hope you guys like it. this will be written in my free time and this means, really slow updates. But hang in there ok. If you would like to yell at me for any reason, please fell free to writ in the comments ok.
> 
> -Love from  
Red


End file.
